


Alex

by valblue1314



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: A boy named Alex knows about the resets and ends up meeting Frisk. After he gets introduced to Sans he realizes that he isn't the only one that remembers the resets. But who is Alex and how does he know about the resets?





	1. Welcome To My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is really long huh. Okay so after I finish this I'm going to post something that isn't related to Undertale. I got dragged into this guys!

It had been a year since monsters came to the surface and I liked monsters. People didn't like monsters until about four or five months ago. I never really liked people but I always got along with monsters for some reason.

I was just beginning collage when the monsters appeared and I could hear people saying that they shouldn't be here the day they showed up. I saw an announcement on TV with a kid named Frisk and a goat woman. Frisk was just a kid but they were apparently the ambassador for the monsters, why it was a kid I couldn't tell you.

Before the monsters showed up I felt like the world kept repeating the same days over and over again. One day it was Thursday then it would be the previous Sunday. I thought I was going crazy for a while when I saw the date was a few days off and at first I thought it was a prank.

I went nuts for a while trying to prove that it was a prank but eventually I realized that I wasn't crazy or at least I hoped. People would forget entire conversations I'd had with them, we'd learn about the same things for several days in a row things like that.

Eventually I got used to it and remembered what happened over the few days that would seem to repeat. I never told anyone about the fact that I thought that days repeated over and over again. Eventually I started keeping to myself when everything repeated and even did it when it stopped.

I still did that and just waited for the days to repeat again and at this point only did my collage work. I was still a first class pain in the ass though which had started when everything seemed to repeat. I got into a lot of fights with people but most of them where because people were picking on a monster or were planning to do something to a monster.

People would also start fights with me because I defended monsters the way I did. I always got pissed when people were like that to monsters because they were always so nice. I had once been walking and three people were picking on a monster with a stripped shirt that didn't have arms.

They were in an alley with a wall that blocked the other side so the monster couldn't get away. One of them had kicked the small monster and I called out to them. "Hey punks why don't you leave the kid alone before I make you."

The guys had turned to me and started laughing then tried to beat me up but I knew how to fight. I fought all three of them at the same time and two of them had knives but I only got a few cuts. I got a couple of scars when they healed because they were a bit deep but whatever.

When I helped the monster get home he was thanking me for helping him. He told me to call him monster kid and he seemed like a nice kid. When I brought him home his mom and dad were glad to see that he was okay and thanked me for helping him home. I was happy to see that his parents were so nice.

My family had died in a car accident almost a little over four years before that. My brother, sister, mom, and dad all died and it was apparently a miracle that I had survived. I had eighteen large scars on my body from that. Five were on my back, three on each leg, four on my right arm and three more on my left arm.

Seeing the little monster with such a caring mom and dad made me happy. I never saw monster kid after that but I sometimes found myself wondering if he was okay. I always thought about that night when I looked at the scars. I had plenty from other fights that I had gotten into but for some reason those scars stuck out.

I had helped a lot of monsters that were being bullied in school to which earned me some smiles and friendly waves in the hallways. I had started my second year of collage about a month ago when everything fell apart because I had dislocated someones shoulder when I was helping a ghost monster called Napstablook.

A kid had taken his head phones and were about to break them while the ghost was crying. Some time after I got the head phones back and gave them to the ghost a teacher came into the hallway we were in and saw the kid crying. She was mad and dragged me to the principle but I still managed a smile and a wave to the ghost before we were out of sight. The principal was even angrier then the teacher.

"Hello Alex what was it this time?"

"He dislocated another students shoulder!" The teacher sounded hysterical and I flinched when her loud voice suddenly came from right behind me.

"Alex I don't want to do this but this has happened to many times for me to ignore anymore. I'm sorry but your expelled permanently."

I looked at him for a minute then stood up. "Fine but just a bit of advice, make sure to keep an eye on the monsters here. Kids keep picking on them and I've been helping whenever I can but they still need help. At least until people stop bullying them like they have."

With that I walked out the door and to my room to pack what few belongings I have. I might have to get another job so I can live in an apartment or something. I already had a job to pay for my collage classes because even with the financial help I needed to pay for classes and my job let me do that.

I got my clothes, my books, and my laptop then headed out to figure out what to do. I had gotten expelled when classed had been done for a few hours and everyone was likely eating dinner in the cafeteria by now. The sun was going down giving the sky an orange color with a bunch of gray clouds looming above me.

I had been walking around trying to figure out something but the hotels within walking distance were either to expensive or didn't have any rooms. It started raining so I found some cover on the front steps to a shop and sat there waiting for the rain to stop.

It got really late so I ended up falling asleep while leaning on the side of the building. I woke up to someone poking my face and when I looked it was that kid Frisk and the goat woman Toriel. I looked at them with blurry eyes and the child smiled when I woke up.

"Excuse me but we saw you sleeping here and were wondering if you had anywhere to stay?" Toriel looked worried as she said this and I just blinked.

"I sort of got kicked out of where I was."

The kid Frisk was using sign language to talk to me. 'If you want you can come with us and if you don't know what I'm saying goat mom will translate.'

'I know sign language and I would like to go with you if it's not any trouble.' Frisk smiled and grabbed my hand when I signed my reply and I got up. I grabbed my suitcase and Frisk was practically jumping up and down as we started walking.

My hoodie was soaked from just walking a few minutes in the rain. It was blue at the shoulders then slowly changed to red toward the bottom. It was the only jacket I wore and loved it to death but I was probably colder with the jacket on at this point.

I thought about taking it off but I was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and Frisk and Toriel would see my scars if I did. I didn't feel like letting them see my scars yet or possibly ever. We walked for about ten minutes until Toriel turned to walk up the short path to a nice looking house. Frisk pulled me with them toward the house and I fell into step with them as they kept hold of my arm.

When we got into the house Toriel turned on the lights and Frisk took off their shoes and coat. I took off my shoes but left my jacket on. My gray converse looked out of place where they sat. I looked around the house and felt warm dispite the freezing water seeping through my jacket.

"Child if you will come with me I will show you to your room."

I walked behind her and she lead me down a hallway and stopped at the last door and opened it. She stepped aside to let me in and I looked around the room and couldn't help but smile slightly. The walls were white well everything was white, the room wasn't to big or to small and I liked the room.

"This is your room until you can make other arrangements child. Oh and if you don't mind my asking what is your name?"

"My names Alex."

"That's a nice name Alex. Sleep well child."

She left the room and I went through my suitcase to find my pajamas. I wore a button up night shirt and some black pajama pants and put my clothes on the dresser to dry over night. I didn't realize that I was this tired until I was under the covers because I went to sleep pretty quickly.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. I got up and got some clothes from my suitcase and pulled my jacket on. I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth and went to the kitchen to see what was going on.

Toriel saw me come in and turned around to smile at me and hand me a plate with two pancakes on it. It reminded me of my mom and I felt a little sad and when I saw Frisk at the table they were eating like my younger brother and sister had. I felt even more sad but I walked over to the table and Frisk smiled at me and signed 'good morning.'

I signed good morning as well and Frisk handed me the syrup and I took it. I ate my pancakes a bit slowly because my stomach felt weird but it was probably because I wasn't used to eating in the morning. I finished my breakfast then went to my suitcase to take some stomach medicine that I always kept on hand if I needed it.

When I took the medicine I went to the living room and Toriel was telling Frisk to get dressed to leave. Frisk was running around getting things like a couple hand held game consoles, some books, and what I guessed was their homework. Toriel looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Alex would you like to come with us we're going to meet with some friends."

"Would that be alright I don't want to make things awkward."

"It would be fine I'm sure the others would love to meet you."

"If it's okay with you I guess I'll tag along."

She nodded and told me to grab whatever I wanted to bring and I went to grab a book and my laptop along with a pair of earbuds that hooked onto your ear. I joined them at the door about two minutes later and Toriel was on the phone I guessed telling the people they were meeting that I was going with them.

When she was done with the call we all left and walked on the sidewalk to a house about five minutes away. Frisk knocked on the door and not even ten seconds later the door swung open and a tall skeleton was in the door looking at Frisk.

"HELLO HUMAN AND QUEEN TORIEL. I'M GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT. EVERYONES ALREADY HERE SO WE CAN LEAVE WHENEVER."

Frisk signed 'hello Papyrus did you hear that we were bringing someone with us?'

"YES I DID HUMAN TELL ME WHO IS IT?"

Frisk grabbed my hand and made it so the skeleton that they called Papyrus could see me. Toriel smiled and I just blinked at him and his face lit up.

"HELLO HUMAN I AM PAPYRUS IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU."

"Hello papyrus I'm Alex it's nice to meet you to."

“OF COURSE IT IS I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. COME IN I’LL INTRODUCE YOU TO THE OTHERS.”

He lead us all inside and I looked around the room to see several other monsters.

“STARTING FROM THE RIGHT IS UNDYNE, ALPHYS, METTATON, AND MY LAZY BROTHER SANS. EVERYONE THIS IS ALEX HE’S THE ONE THE HUMAN AND TORIEL CALLED ABOUT.”

I waved at them and smiled and they all did the same except Sans which I could tell didn't really care. He seemed sort of resigned like I always was when things seemed to repeat but I wasn't like that with these guys for some reason. Then the one called Undyne stood up and looked at me.

“What’s up punk I’m Undyne!”

“Hello Undyne it’s nice to meet you.”

She gave me a toothy grin and she looked at the others.

“Now that we’re all here we should walk to the park to have our picnic.”

Frisk signed ‘I want to get to the park so we can all play.’

With that Papyrus grabbed a large basket and everyone left with me and Frisk trailing behind. Frisk kept a hold of my arm and and we signed to each other the whole way. Frisk was telling me about everyone and I was either commenting or asking questions. I nowticed that occasionally the skeleton called Sans or Toriel would look back at us to make sure we were still there.

We finally got to the park and when we did the others put a big blanket down under a large tree for some shade and Frisk, Papyrus, and Undyne started playing while the others talked. I didn’t sit with the others and instead went to nearby tree and watched everyone else.

After about five minutes a monster walked into the park and Frisk ran up to them before I could get a look at them. They walked closer and I guess Frisk pointed me out to the monster because they were pointing at me and the monster looked at me from behind them.

I saw that it was monster kid and I was surprised. I guess they recognized me because they ran up to me and started yelling in excitement. I guess it caught the others attention because they looked in our direction when he started yelling. “Oh my gosh it’s you do you remember me?!”

“Yeah your monster kid.”

“I didn't think I'd see you again after what happened!”

By this time the others were gathering around and seemed a little confused when he vaguely mentioned what happened. I smiled and he gave me the biggest grin I have ever seen and started jumping around.

“You were so cool and you even brought me home after you saved me, you were just so cool! You didn’t even look like you cared that you got hurt when you saved me, you were so nice!”

At this point Frisk began to sign to monster kid and the others were looking from him to me. ‘I remember you told me about that so he’s the one that saved you from those three humans?’

“Yeah I didn’t know his name so I couldn’t tell you but he’s the one that helped me! My parents were talking about him with their friends to and when I told them what happened they said that if they ever saw him again that they wanted to properly thank him!”  
He looked at me and everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and I felt like I wanted to disappear at that moment. Undyne spoke and I was a little surprised because she was so loud.

“So you saved the kid punk?”

“I’ve done that whenever I’ve seen someone picking on a monster. It’s not like I did something special or anything. I get into fights a lot because I help monster so much."

Undyne smiled and picked me up and crushed me in a bear hug. “Your stronger then you look punk! Thanks for helping them out!”

She let me go and after a second I looked at her and shrugged. “Thanks but like I said I was just helping them out.”

After that everyone sort of went back to what they were doing and I stayed under my tree away from the others. After a while the skeleton named Sans came over and sat with me.

“so you help monsters when you see humans picking on them?”

“Yup, I like monsters a lot more then humans. It’s not right for humans to do that to monsters when all they’ve done is try to get along with humans.”

“your not like most humans i’ve seen around here. most of the humans i’ve meet were royal assholes but you seem okay.”

I looked at him and he seemed a little sad but you wouldn’t be able to tell if you didn’t pay close attention. “Hey are you okay?”

He seemed shocked when I said that and looked at me. “what do you mean?”“Well you just look a little sad is all. If you don’t want to talk about it I get it but if you do I’ll listen.”

He thought about it for a minute and he looked at Papyrus and Frisk then at the others. “have you ever felt like something’s happened before but no one can remember but you?”

“Like the same days repeat over and over again and when you ask people about it they look at you like your crazy. Then when it keeps happening you just don’t tell anyone because you know they’re just going to think your crazy. Then eventually you just get used to it and you even expect it even when it stops you still expect to just wake up one day and everything's going to repeat again. Yeah I’ve definitely felt like that, no question.”

He looked at me in complete shock and I just waited for him to say I was crazy, but he didn’t, what he said surprised me beyond all reason. “you remember when everything resets?”

I looked at him and I knew he could tell that I wasn’t lying. “i was the only one in the underground that felt like that. at first I didn’t know what was going on but i eventually found out that the world was resetting over and over again. at first it was this weird yellow flower that did it but then frisk was doing it. they would do things differently sometimes like there were times when they would kill all of the monsters in the underground.

“after that they would reset and they would spare everyone and sometimes they would only kill certain monsters. after a while I just sort of went with it and when they stopped i just waited for them to reset again. i don’t think they know that i’m aware that they can reset and no one else knows they can do it. i honestly thought i was the only one that knew when things reset.”

“I’ve just been calling them repeats and have gotten used to keeping track of what happened before it reset again. Honestly I’ve probably had the same conversations a hundred times. I thought I was going crazy for a while there, I’m glad I’m not.”  
“i’m glad i’m not the only one that remembers honestly i’ve never told anyone, not even my brother.”

“I can understand why it’s not exactly something that’s easy to bring up in conversation imagine that. Hey guys this might sound weird but the world resets and at first it was because of a flower but now it’s because of a kid. You’ve all died but because the world resets your alive and I’m the only one that remembers when it happened, I’m not crazy though I promise. Yeah that sounds like a fun conversation to have.”

“i know right i’d be so boned if i told them that.”

I laughed and looked at him. “That was pretty punny.”

“i’m pretty humerus when you get to know me. But i think if we told people that the world resets they’d send us to the punitentury.”

I laughed again and Sans seemed to cheer up when I did. Toriel called everyone over and Sans and I got up to walk over to the others. At the same time Undyne threw a spear in our direction on accident and it passed between me and Sans. I would have gotten hit but I moved out of the way and caught it as it sped past me.

Undyne ran over and asked if we were okay and Sans was shocked and staring at the spear. It disappeared and Frisk tugged on my sleeve. ‘How did you catch the spear?’ I shrugged and Sans said that we should go to the others and the topic was dropped.

Everyone was eating but my stomach still felt weird so I didn’t eat anything. My phone vibrated in my pocket so I took it out and looked at it to see that it was my boss from my job. I excused myself and answered the call when I was out of ear shot. I had my left hand in my pocket and held the phone to my ear with the right. “Hey boss what’s up?”

“Ryan called in sick so I need you to come in at four to take his shift.”

“All right I’ll be there.”

“Alright I’ll also talk to you about your work schedule when your done working see you at four.”

My boss hung up and I looked at the time. It was two right now so I still had two hours to get to work. I could hang out for a while longer then walk to work. Toriel’s house was closer to where I worked so it would be easier to get back when I was done. I would probably be working until we closed which was at ten p.m. at night. I was going to have to tell Toriel I was going to be late coming back.

I hung out with the others for a while mostly reading and watching the others before I realized that it was three-thirty. I was going to be late if I didn’t hurry so I told Toriel I had something to do and was going to be out late. Then I calmly walked out of the park and when I was out of sight I ran as fast as I could to get to work on time.

I got there ten minutes before I needed to which gave me plenty of time to change into my uniform. The uniform was formal because I worked as a waiter for a fancy restaurant. I wore a button up shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, and semi-formal shoes with a metal name tag.

I had worked here for about two and a half years which was a few months before I started collage. I thought about how I was going to tell my boss I had gotten expelled from school. My boss knew that I got in fights because I helped monsters that were being beat up or just bullied.

In truth my boss was probably going to be proud of the fact that I had helped that monster even though I got expelled. My boss made it so we served both humans and monsters which not to many restaurants did. About half of the staff quit when they heard that so we’ve been hiring for a while and until we got more people those of us that had stayed had more hours then normal.

I would normally head here right after classes were done but I got a fourty-five minute break so I could do my homework here as well as at my dorm room. I wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore and I would have a decent amount of cash because I wouldn’t have to use it to pay for classes. I was seeing more ups then downs to this so far because I was just going to collage to get a normal degree it wasn’t for anything special.

I got to work and I saw some monsters that came here sometimes because they liked the food and the staff here. I always put my everything into my work and it always showed with nice tips from the customers I had. That was part of the reason I never had to worry about having enough money for classes.

When it was ten I talked to my boss and told her that I wasn’t at school anymore. She actually smiled at me when I told her why. I was able to work full time now so I was going to get even more money which would likely go toward me getting an apartment.

When I finally got done talking with my boss and helped close up it was about ten fourty-five and it was going to be past eleven when I got back to Toriels. I got my pay check before I left and would deal with it tomorrow but for now sleep sounded good. I was walking back when I saw two monsters being hit by four humans and I, like always, intervened and the guys fought me.

I only fought if the person I was fighting made the first move so things like this rarely didn’t end with fighting for me. I ended up getting stabbed in the shoulder because one of them had a knife and got me when I was fighting with the other three.

I took the knife out and applied pressure on the wound to help stop the bleeding and brought the monsters home. They thanked me for helping them and I waved and walked into the night. I stopped at a pharmacy to get some bandages to wrap my shoulder in and to stop it from getting infected. I bought extra because this happened a lot and it would be easier to get supplies before hand.

I got to Toriels and got the key from under the mat and went inside. I quietly took off my shoes and went to the bathroom to take a shower then I would head off to bed. I saw my scars in the mirror and remembered the car crash that killed my family and something occurred to me.

Next week was the anniversary of their deaths so I was likely going to go visit them and bring them flowers like I always did. I shook my head and took a shower and make sure to get my shoulder with the water even though it hurt then wrapped it again, changed into pajamas and went to sleep.


	2. You Are My Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you guys that I'll be updating every three days, sorry.

I woke up late the next morning because of how late I went to bed and got dressed while I was still half asleep. I ate breakfast which was cinnamon rolls with cream cheese frosting and my stomach wasn’t as weird as it was yesterday. My shoulder still hurt but I made sure not to give any indication that I was in pain and Toriel asked what I had planned for the day.

I had work that day so I just told her I had something to do all day and she nodded. Frisk asked what I had planned and I told her that it was something they would find boring and they didn’t ask anything else. I was probably going to take a nap until I had an hour before I needed to get to work.

I did just that and went to work while Toriel and Frisk went to hang out with the others like yesterday. I got to work half an hour early so I just stayed in the break room until it was time for me to work. When my shift started the place was packed so I got to work and made sure to check on my tables frequently. At around two I went to one of my tables and saw some familiar faces.

Toriel, Frisk and the others were sitting at one of my tables and Sans was the only one that looked bored. I took a deep breath and walked over to the table and said my usual lines and the others were shocked to see that I was their server. Whenever they tried to talk to me though I got called away to do something else so I didn’t need to explain what was going on at least not now.

I was working the whole day so I wasn’t going to be able to talk to them at all today. I got off at ten like usual and before I left my boss stopped me and said that I was supposed to train a new employee when I came in tomorrow morning. I nodded and with that she let me go and I walked out the door. I helped another monster and got back to Toriel’s late and took a shower like I had the night before and saw that my shoulder was better so I wrapped it and went to sleep.

I woke up earlier then I did yesterday because I was working from nine to six and Toriel and Frisk weren’t up. I wrote a note saying I was going to be gone for most of the day and headed out to go to work and train the new employee.

He was about two years older then me but he knew how to listen because he did what I told him to and he also learned fast. I had him trained in about four hours but I kept my eye on him just in case and I only had to correct him two times for the rest of the day.

I was tired by all of the work I had done over the past three days but I was earning a good amount of money because of it. I went back to Toriel’s house and saw that no one was there and despite how tired I was I cleaned the dishes in the sink and did some other cleaning then went to sleep. I woke up some time later and saw that it was almost ten and there were voices in the living room.

I didn’t want to eavesdrop so I took out my laptop and listened to music but I didn’t use my headphones because I figured no one would be able to hear it from the living room. I listened to you are my sunshine by Elizabeth Mitchell. I know it isn’t the original but my parents listened to in all the time and sung it to my brother and sister before they died. I sang to it because I knew it by heart because of my parents.

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When sky's are grey  
You'll never know, dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When sky's are grey  
You'll never know, dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

There was an instramental at this part and I knew how to play it but I didn’t have a guitar so I just listened to it. I remembered how my parents looked while they listened to this song and how my brother and sister would sing along to it even though they didn’t know the whole song. They were goofballs but they were the best brother and sister I could have asked for. When the instramental was done I sung along to the last part and kept thinking about my family.

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When sky's are grey  
You'll never know, dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I listened to other songs that were on my favorites list while I wrote a story that I had been working on. It was a mystery/horror and the main character went to a lake with their friends and strange things started happening. I was right in thinking that the others wouldn’t hear me and I’m glad they didn’t because I felt like I was going to cry for a few minutes there. I wrote until it was eleven and went back to sleep after setting my alarm clock to wake me up at nine.

I woke up to see that once again Toriel and Frisk were still asleep so I wrote a note again and left. I was only working from nine-thirty to three because there was another newbie and Ryan was no longer sick so he was working more hours in the day to make up for the time he lost. I worked until my shift was done and I headed to Toriel’s when I was done.

She and Frisk were getting ready to go to the store and she asked if I wanted to go with to maybe pick out a few things. I decided to go and thought that maybe I should pick up some stomach medicine because I was running low. I could also cash in my check so I did have a couple reasons to go along. I got the medicine, cashed in my check and even got to look at the video games and tech upgrades they had. My laptop could play discs and it could play games so I bought a game and I couldn’t wait to play it.

Toriel got a call after we got back but I didn’t hear it because I went to put the game with my laptop so I could play it when I got the time. Toriel was cleaning and I asked if she wanted help and she said she did. I helped clean the restaurant after we closed and if I could clean that place after one of our more chaotic days I could have this house practically sparkling in less then half an hour. After we were done Frisk asked me to play with them and I did which they seemed to be happy about.

After a while there was a knock on the door and Toriel opened it to reveal Papyrus and the others waiting on the other side. They all waved at me and Frisk when they saw us and we waved back then Frisk turned to me and signed. ‘Will you stay this time?’

‘I don’t have any plans so unless there’s an emergency I’m staying here.’ Frisk smiled and sat next to me on the floor as everyone else found somewhere to sit.

I found out much to my surprise that Toriel had a lot of games that the others liked to play when they were over. We played for a while and because of the fact that I played video games a lot I schooled the others. We played fighting games, racing games, and pretty much every other game that was comptitive. Papyrus and Undyne were getting frusterated and I gave them tips on how to do better. Suddenly my phone rang and I saw that it was my boss so I went into the hallway and answered the phone.

“Alex I need you to come work Olivia’s shift.”

“You got it, what time do I need to be there?”

“You need to come in at four so make sure your here the place is packed right now.”

“You can count on me.”

She hung up and I looked at the time and saw that it was three-fifteen so I would need to go soon. I decided that now was better so I headed for the front door and told the others I had to go and they all said goodbye before I left. I walked to the restaurant and got dressed in my uniform and waited ten minutes for my shift to start. I worked until closing again and when I was walking back saved two monsters at different times. Thankfully my shoulder was a lot better so it didn’t hurt to much to move it.

I got back late and I had a few scratches so I wrapped those up and went to sleep after I changed into pajamas. I woke up and realized that I didn’t have any work today because it was my day off. I heard we got two new people so there should be plenty of people at the restaurant. I got dressed and then ate breakfast which was eggs, bacon, and toast.

Frisk watched TV while I played the new game I got which was pretty fun to play. It was a horror game and you had to solve puzzles to progress which I'm told Papyrus would have liked. Frisk started to play a game that I hadn't seen before and Toriel was in the kitchen cleaning. Eventually she told us that she had some things to take care of so she asked me to look after Frisk. I told her I would and would call if something happened.

Frisk and I played all day and because I didn't have work I didn't have to leave for anything. Toriel came back around eight and she started to make dinner because neither of us realized what time it was. Toriel realized that we didn't have milk and asked me to get some. She gave me some money and I went out to go to the nearest place that had milk which was a gas station that was a few blocks away.

I hadn't grabbed my jacket because I was wearing a long sleeved black shirt. I got the milk and was heading back when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Someone grabbed me, pulled me into the alley and put a knife to my throat. I knew that if I moved they would probably kill me so I stayed as still as I could. After a second I heard a voice near my ear and the person that was speaking seemed mad.

"You've really been a pain in the ass to me and my friends kid. I would just kill you but I think you'll be more valuable to us alive. So here's the deal, if you're a good boy we won't hurt you and you might even get away alive. So you're going to come with us and you're not going to do anything, got it?"

I knew the guys head was behind mine so after he stopped talking for a minute I headbutted him in the nose and he yelped in pain and took the knife away from my throat. I turned around and kicked him where it hurt and kicked him in the face when he was on his knees. There were four more and three had knives and one had a gun. I was going to have to be careful of the gun but the knives were going to be easy.

The ones with knives came at me and I punched the one ahead of me and the one on the left. I pulled the one on my right, kneed him in the stomach, then threw him out of the alley. He got up to try and attack me again but I ran out of the alley, grabbed his arm, took the knife and punched him in the nose.

I turned and ran at the guy with the gun and he fired grazing my left shoulder, and just when it was almost healed to. I got to the guy and I pointed the gun at the ground and drove my elbow into his stomach and he doubled over from the wind being knocked out of him. I took the gun and took it apart to make sure he couldn't just pick it up and shoot me again.

The two I had punched before were coming at me again so I got to the ground and used my leg to trip them and they fell to the ground. There knives slid across the ground and they tried to get up. I kicked them both in the stomach and they fell to the ground again holding their stomachs. I grabbed the milk from the ground and ran for Toriel's as fast as I could.

I got back but made sure to seem calm, quickly set the milk down on the counter while making sure Toriel and Frisk didn't see the wound on my shoulder, and went to my room. I locked my door, grabbed some bandages, took off my shirt, and wrapped the wound up tightly to help stop the bleeding. I got another long sleeved black shirt and put it on then walked back out of my room.

Toriel made dinner and I ate while wondering what that guy meant by he and his friends. I had probably run into them a few times and just didn't notice because I was to busy fighting them. After I ate I watched tv with Frisk and they let me pick what to watch. I chose a show called Psych that I liked to watch and started it from the beginning so Frisk would know what was going on.

Toriel also watched it with us and she was smiling the whole time. After four episodes we went to bed but I didn't sleep because my mind decided to work overtime.


	3. The Past Doesn't Control Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's past revealed.

I had spent a lot of time at work and when I didn't I was with Frisk and sometimes Frisk's friends like Sans and Papyrus. Before I knew it the anniversary of my families deaths came around and I would do my best to not show that I was sad and I was a good actor so I hoped it would work.

When I woke up that morning Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne were there and when I walked into the room they looked at me and either smiled, waved, or did both. I smiled and Toriel asked if I wanted breakfast from the kitchen.

"I have something to do today so I can't."

'Do you have to work again.' Frisk signed with a sad look on their face.

"I'm not working today, I've got something else I have to do today." I was about to walk out the door when Sans called to me.

"what do you have to do?"

I looked at him and the others looked curious to and I knew I just couldn't tell them I was going to visit my families graves.

"It's just something I need to do, it's boring so I'll spare you the details." With that I walked out the door and walked down the road to catch the bus.

*SANS' POV*

Alex left and I wondered what he was doing and why he looked slightly sad when I asked him what he was doing. Just then Frisk got our attention by clapping their hands together. Toriel came into the room when they clapped their hands and she seemed confused.

'We should follow him to see what he's doing.'

Everyone looked at them and I thought everyone was going to disagree but to my surprise everyone wanted to. First Undyne said we should, then Papyrus, then even Alphys. Toriel said she had some things to do so she wasn't going to be there with us.

I knew that Alex probably wouldn't want us to follow him. If he wanted us to know he would have told us what he was doing. I decided I needed to tell Alex what they were planning to do. I told them I was just going to stay here and Papyrus called me a lazybones.

"tibia honest Pap I just don't want to follow someone that's probably not doing anything all that fun."

He rolled his eyes and they all went out to follow Alex and Toriel went to do whatever she was doing. I got out my phone and called Alex as fast as I could and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Alex I know this might sound weird but the others are following you to try and figure out what your doing. i know you'll probably be pissed when you find out on your own so i'm telling you now."

"Thanks for telling me Sans I really appriciate it..."

"what's up?"

"Well since your actually telling me that the others are spying on me to figure out what I'm doing I think you should know what I'm doing. Meet me at the nearest bus stop after I shake the others off."

"okay."

He hung up and I put my phone away, I was a little happy. He actually wanted me to know what he was doing because I didn't try to spy on him. I felt really happy as I teleported to the bus station and waited for Alex to show up.

*ALEX'S POV*

It was easy to tell that the others were following me because they were really bad at it. I was happy that Sans at least told me what they doing and I was a little surprised that I invited him to come with me to their graves. I had my bag and I thought about where to get flowers for their graves.

I wove in and out of alleys and even inside a mall and I knew I had shaken them off because there weren't any loud footsteps behind me or tails and shoes sticking out of their hiding places. I stopped at a small flower shop and got a bunch of different flowers for their graves.

I got to the bus stop about two minutes before the bus got there and Sans was there waiting for me. He told me that he could teleport some time ago so I guessed that's why he was already there but it did take me longer then it should have because I had to loose the others.

The bus came soon after and we got on and took seats near the front. Sans kept glancing at me but he didn't ask where we were going probably because he could tell I didn't want to tell him. He would see soon enough and he probably guessed that himself anyway.

The bus got there about forty-five minutes later and we where the last two off the bus. It was only a block to the cemetery from the last stop on the bus and Sans followed me as we walked there. I must have looked sad because Sans held my hand and he smiled at me. I smiled back and we kept walking as we held hands.

We got to the cemetery soon after and Sans seemed shocked as I walked through the open gates and walked down one of the paths. My parents graves were toward the back of the cemetery so we walked down a small path that was close to them.

I finally stopped and Sans looked at me and I walked toward the four tombstones and placed four bouquets of flowers in front of the headstones. Sans stood behind me as I did so and I stood up and we both looked at them for a minute then went to a bench that was right in front of them.

We sat there for a minute just looking at the headstones and Sans broke the silence after a bit. "so who were they?"

"My family, from the left is my dad, my mom, my brother, and my sister. My brother was the youngest and was ten. He always liked to play with me whenever I had the time. My sister was eleven and she was the most destructive ball of energy when she was alive.

My mom was the kindest person I have ever meet and always helped people when she could. My dad worked a lot but he always had time for his family and was always there to listen to what people had to say. My dad taught me how to play guitar and my mom taught me piano.

We were a musical family and always sung songs and played instruments and we weren't terrible either. My mom always sang to my brother and sister when they were scared or they couldn't sleep. They were scared of thunder and she was always there to calm them down no matter what.

Dad was always the life of the party and would be the first one to dance when the music started. Everyone in my family were a bunch of goofballs, me included, but we loved each other. Sorry I'm rambling aren't I."

"no I think it's nice you love your family so much. if you don't mind me asking how did they die?"

"It was five years ago today that it happened. We were all in the car going to a special spot that we went to every year just the five of us. My mom was driving and suddenly our tire blew out and the car went out of control. It tumbled on the road a few times and the car got torn up pretty bad.

Pieces of metal and glass were flying everywhere. The car stopped upside down and it was on fire because the gas line ruptured and the gas caught fire. We were all laughing and joking when the tires blew out and the last thing I saw before that was everyone smiling.

I crawled out of the car to call for help but I couldn't even stand because pieces of glass and metal were embedded in my skin. The car blew up and I turned back to see that the car was damaged beyond recognition I wanted to go back and get my family but I couldn't. 

Some people that were on the road saw the accident and called an ambulance for me. I had a surgery to get some of the pieces of metal and glass out and later found out my family died before the explosion. I have a lot of bad scars from it because I got hurt so bad."

"what happened after that?"

"I didn't have any relatives and I was only fourteen at the time so I stayed with some close friends because they were willing to take me in. After that I got a call from the police that the tires didn't just blow out. Someone shot the tires so the car would crash. They also found an explosive device in the machinery of the car.

After that I wondered why someone would want my parents dead but I never found out. I started getting into fights and kept getting hurt but I always got into fights because I was trying to protect someone from others. I got quite a few scars from that but I didn't care as long as the person I was helping got home safe.

Don't get me wrong I don't have a death wish but I'll protect someone else with my life. I'll stay alive for as long as I can so I can help people, I'm happy if I can just make someone smile. I'm not like most people because I never stop and think before rushing to someones defense.

I learned how to fight from experience and now I only get hurt when there are to many people to keep track of during a fight. I always got in trouble but when the person I helped told everyone what happened the matter was cleared up. I always tried to just talk it out but when that didn't work I would defend myself.

I never liked hurting people but that's just what happened. After I was old enough I got a job and started living on my own and did pretty well in school too. I was in collage but I got kicked out after I dislocated a kids shoulder for taking some headphones from a monster. After that Toriel and Frisk found me and you know the rest."

"so someone meant for your parents, if not all of you, to die?"

"Yup."

"aren't you mad?"

"I will never forgive whoever killed them but I won't spend every waking moment trying to find out who did it. I'm not going to say I know what my parents would have wanted but I won't waste my life trying to find them.

Finding whoever did it won't bring them back and besides even if I did find them then what next. What would I do after that, I just want to live my life the way I want to and be happy. I'll always be sad and in pain because of what happened but I've got people like you to help me."

Sans looked at me shocked for a minute then smiled and laughed a little. "i didn't think you'd say something like that. your definitely a strange guy but it's a good kind of strange."

"Thanks."

We sat there for a while longer then I got up and started to wipe the dirt off of the tombstones and looked at the descriptions. I knew them all by heart but I still liked to look at them. I was the only person left in my family but I was still happy because maybe I would find people I considered family.

Sans walked up behind me and looked at the descriptions as well. "Nazarian. your last name is Nazarian?"

"It might be a weird last name but it's my last name."

"no I like it, it fits somehow."

I checked the time and it was getting late which was odd because it felt like we were here for maybe an hour. It was four and was going to be about five or six when we got back. We left the cemetery and we got on the bus to go back.

"hey because it's still early why don't we do something fun. i mean this whole day doesn't need to be full of nothing but bad memories from what happened to your family."

I looked at him for a minute then smiled and he smiled back. "Okay what did you have in mind?"

He grabbed my hand and we walked to a small diner that looked like it was from the 80's but it was nice. They had a jukebox and I played a song I liked and we ate while joking and laughing. After that we watched a movie at the movie theater and we went to a few stores and bought some small things and it was fun.

After that we were thinking of heading back because the sun was almost down but I thought there was one more place we could go. I stopped a taxi and we got in and I told him where to go and made sure Sans didn't hear. The taxi driver drove us to where I asked him to go and we watched the scenery along the way.

It took half an hour and by that time the sun was almost gone and the stars were coming out. We walked up a large hill and by that time the sun was gone and it was dark out. We got to the top of the hill and I layed down in the grass and told Sans to do the same.

When he did his eyes widened in surprise and he looked at everything he could. We were looking up at the stars in the sky that you couldn't always see in the city because of all the lights. This hill was one of the best spots to see them especially at this time of year. We stayed there until Sans looked at his phone and saw that it was midnight and we decided we should get home.

I had asked the cab driver to want for us at the bottom of the hill and he did. We walked back down the large hill and got back into the cab and had him bring us to the bus station we had been at that morning. We decided to walk back to our own places of residence but Sans walked me to Toriel's for some reason. We hugged before I went inside and he walked down the road but probably took a short cut home.

I went to my room and went to sleep after I took off my bag and fell asleep feeling truly happy for the first time that day.

*Sans' POV*

I got home after taking a short cut and was smiling the whole time. It's been a long time since I really smiled. I didn't expect Alex to have a past like that but people didn't expect me to have the past I did. I also didn't expect him to be aware of the resets like I was. I had learned that the first time I meet him but I still wasn't used to it.

Alex really was special and in more ways then one from what I can tell. I wonder what color his soul is, maybe blue or green. I went to my room and lay on my bed looking at my ceiling like I did every night. This time though it was for a different reason and it was a good reason. I wish it could be like this all the time but I knew it wouldn't last forever.

Eventually the kid would probably reset and Alex would be gone. It's not like I thought he would go to Mt. Ebbot and jump down just to see me again. I could at least find comfort in the fact that he wouldn't forget me after everything reset.

*Alex's POV*

I woke up the next day and I had to go to work at eleven and it was only nine so I just got up and got dressed. Toriel was up earlier then normal and so was Frisk and they smiled at me when I walked in. Toriel gave me breakfast and I sat at the table and ate and saw Frisk glancing at me when they thought I wasn't looking.

"By the way Frisk I know you and the others were following me yesterday."

They seemed startled and I just kept eating, calm as could be. 'How did you know?'

"You guys aren't good at following someone, I figured it out pretty quickly. So why were you following me exactly?"

'We wanted to know what you were doing because your so secretive like with your job.'

"Look if I wanted you to know about what I was doing yesterday I would have told you. I'm not mad but next time just ask me if you want to know."

'Okay, well do you have anything to do today?'

"I have work from eleven to five today."

'Can we hang out after you get back?'

"Sure Frisk." They smiled and I was done eating so I put my plate in the sink then I went to my room to get my bag and sat on the couch. I got my laptop out and played a game I had gotten two days ago and when it was ten thirty I put my laptop in my bag. I got up and said goodbye then left for work and got dressed in my uniform and started working.

The others showed up for lunch at about one thirty and because there weren't to many people in the restaurant I could talk to them a little. We had a costumer that was angry because his food wasn't fully cooked and he reduced the waitress to tears. I was talking to the others when it started and soon enough I walked over to the man and calmly spoke to him.

The ended up taking a swing at me and I dodged and my boss came in and told me to get him out of the restaurant. I ended up having to pin one of his arms to his back and walked him out with his arm in a painful position. When the man was out of the restaurant I went over to the others and they seemed shocked.

"Sorry about that we normally don't get people like that here. I need to go and calm down the waitress that guy was yelling at. I'll grab your check as soon as I can but you'll have to give me a minute."

I walked away and went over to the waitress who's name was Abby and helped her get up and brought her to the break room. I calmed her down after several minutes and when she felt better I got the others their check. After that I got to work cleaning up the mess that the guy had left behind. The others had left while I was cleaning and I waved at them before they left and was happy when I got off work.

*SANS' POV*

After we left the restaurant Alex worked at everyone was talking about that guy from before. I was surprised at how well he handled the situation and was even more surprised when he kicked that guy out. Alex didn't look like he was tough but he was surprisingly good at it.

The thought reminded me of that time in the park when he caught Undyne's spear after dodging it. He told me he knew how to fight but it was hard to believe. "I wonder why Alex knows how to fight so well?" Undyne was thinking out loud and the others were wondering the same thing.

I was happy knowing that I was the only one that knew why Alex could fight so well and that I knew his past or at least most of it. It made me a little sad knowing that Alex's whole family was killed like that. I had lost Papyrus several times but in the end he was alive and well but Alex's family was dead before the resets started happening.

To top it all off he nearly died too and he had watched his family die right in front of him. He even started fighting after that and got a lot of scars because of it. I wonder what his scars look like with everything that must have happened to him in five years. I remembered him saying he could play guitar and piano and wondered what it would sound like.

We got back to Toriel's after a bit of walking and while the others talked and laughed I stared at a wall and kept thinking about Alex. He was so nice and was always smiling and he liked my puns. He was always willing to help people even if he got hurt while doing it.

He didn't deserve any of what happened to him but there was nothing I could do or anyone else for that matter. I was glad that I could at least make him happy when he was sad and he even showed me that place to see the stars.

None of the others realized that I was quieter then usual which was good I guess and before I knew it the door opened and Alex walked in. Everyone said hi to him and I just smiled and he gave one of his amazing smiles and said he needed to put some things away. I was actually paying attention for the first time today because Alex was there.

*ALEX'S POV*

I got to Toriel's soon after my shift was over because I had run the whole way and took a minute to catch my breath when I was close to the house. I walked in and everyone said hi while Sans smiled at the back of the room and I smiled back. "I just need to put some things away."

I went to my room and put my bag on the bed. I looked at my phone and seeing that I didn't have any messages or missed calls went back to the living room. Everyone was talking and laughing and eventually they asked what I hoped they wouldn't.

"So punk care to tell us what happened at the restaurant."

"Well you know just a loud customer."

"You know what I mean, it looked like you knew what you were doing."

"Yeah I sort of become the restaurants bouncer when we need one. It doesn't really matter why I know what to do it's an old story." I didn't want to talk about why I knew how to fight let alone how I became the restaurants bouncer when there was a noisy customer.

I would just let them wonder but Sans knew why I could fight at least and I would tell him how I became a bouncer if he asked. He knew about a lot of things I did like the resets and he knew about my past. Suddenly I remembered something my boss said and checked my phone again and sure enough I had a text message.

She told us that something was happening at the restaurant and she would send us the details. There was going to be a celebration from seven to ten at the restaurant and everyone was going to be working that day. We were celebrating the one year anniversary of the restaurant officially announced that it served humans and monsters.

We were doing it two weeks from today and she said we could invite people if we wanted and we needed entertainment. She said she was going to get some local people to play at the restaurant. She knew I played piano but I didn't think she would ask me to play but there was a second text message.

The text message was asking me if I would play the piano in the restaurant for part of the party. I texted her saying I would and she texted me back telling me when I was going to be playing the piano at the party.

None of the others had seen me looking at my phone so that was good because I think I'll wait to tell them what's going on at the restaurant. We continued to talk and play more video games and I opted to stay out of it because I kept beating them. I played a different horror game on my laptop and eventually Sans asked me what I was playing and they all got curious.

"I'm playing a horror game that's supposed to be pretty scary. I just started playing so I'm not that far into it."

"WHAT'S A HORROR GAME?"

"Something that's scary to a lot of people. You probably wouldn't like it."

"WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED OF IT?"

That last question had stopped me for a second but no one noticed it because the phone rang. Toriel answered it and when everyone turned back to the conversation I decided to take a walk. I saved my game, closed my laptop, and got up then went to my room to get my bag.

"I'm going to take a walk for a bit I'll be back soon." I walked out the door and started heading down the street and just thought for a while. Eventually I heard someone calling my name and looked up to see that it was someone I knew.

This guy worked with my dad when he was alive and was a cop. My mom was a nurse which is why I knew how to take care of wounds and my dad taught me about guns. I knew how to shoot one but I never used them. "Hey Alex it's been a long time."  
"Yeah I haven't seen you in four years. How have you been?"

"I've been good and I have something to tell you. This guy transferred to our station and he specializes in cold cases. The first case he opened back up was your families and he's pretty sure he'll be able to solve it."  
"Wait so someone re-opened my families case?"

"Yeah!" I stood there for a second and let the words sink in. Someone had actually re-opened my families case.

"Thanks for telling me Rick I really appreciate it. I have to go but we should catch up some time." I ran off and ran to Toriel's house and took a minute before going inside. The others were glad to see that I was back but I just wanted to be alone for a bit so I said I was going to bed.

It was nine but that was the only excuse I could think of and they didn't question it. The only one that seemed to be a little suspicious of my excuse was Sans but he knew I didn't want to talk about it. I went to my room and laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling not thinking about anything in particular. I was tired but I couldn't go to sleep so I just memorized the ceiling.

*SANS' POV*

Alex came back and he seemed off somehow but he had that look he always had when he didn't want to talk about it. He might want to later but I wasn't going to ask him right now which I'm sure Alex would appreciate. Everyone started talking again and I decided that I wanted to go home and spend some time alone to.

"i think i'm going to follow alex's example and get some sleep to."

"SANS YOU SLEEP ALL THE TIME."

"yup anyway i'm heading home, see ya." I walked out Tori's door and down the street until no one could see me then I took a short cut home. I teleported to the living room and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of ketchup. I drank some while I walked up the stairs to my room and laid down on my mattress. I couldn't sleep once again so I stared into the darkness of my room like always.

Suddenly something occurred to me and I looked at the date. I saw that in three days it would be the anniversary of the day Gaster fell into the core. Suddenly I felt cold and I went back to my bed and just curled up and thought about Gaster. I saw him fall into the core, I was the only one that remembered him, he was my friend. I couldn't save him.

*ALEX'S POV*

I got over the shock of what Rick had said to me and was feeling better so I went to work that morning. I got off some time in the afternoon and it wasn't to late so I went and bought something. I brought it to Toriel's house but I took it to my window then went inside. I said hello to Toriel and Frisk then went to my room and got what I had left under the window.

I took it out of the box and set it up feeling slightly happy when I was done and Toriel called me for dinner. I ate dinner and played with Frisk for a while then went to my room and listen to piano music and found two songs I wanted to do. I actually felt a little excited to play the piano and maybe the others would like my playing to.

I picked out several songs to fill my half hour of time and practiced the songs on an electric keyboard I had set up before dinner. It wasn't on so it wasn't playing but it made it so I knew how to play the songs. Some time after I went to bed but didn't actually fall asleep for several hours.

The next morning I woke up and Toriel was in the kitchen making breakfast when I left my room. I didn't have work for today and I had another day off after tomorrow which was also good. I realized that I woke up fairly early because Frisk was getting ready for school.

Frisk and I hung out until they had to go to school and they waved before they were out the door. Papyrus called me asking if I wanted to hang out with him Alphys and Undyne and I said I would. I meet them at the park we had gone to when I first meet them and talked for a bit.

Papyrus and Undyne got into a really enthusiastic discussion about something and Alphys and I started talking. She seemed slightly nervous at first but she seemed to calm down after a bit and she was fun to talk to. Eventually she mentioned anime and my smile got a little wider.

"I love anime, I'm a bit of a nerd to be honest."

Her eyes seemed to light up at that. "You like anime too?!"

"Of course I do who wouldn't it's the best thing ever!"

Undyne seemed to have caught wind of our conversation because she decided to join in. "You like anime Alex?"

"Yeah I've been watching it for years."

"What are your favorites?"

"Sword art online and D'gray man are pretty good but I'm sure you guys have seen better ones."

"I-I've never seen those ones."

"No, you have to at least watch Sword art online I mean it's just so cool. I won't give anything away but I will say that everyone fights with swords. I like the bad ass female characters a lot but don't take my word for it."  
"There are people that fight with swords?!"

"Yeah it's pretty popular but I'm not surprised you haven't seen it I haven't met to many people that have." Alphys and Undyne started talking to each other about plans for watching a bunch of anime together and I didn't want to interrupt them. I ended up talking to Papyrus and he told me about his cooking classes and his job.

Papyrus worked as a chef at a diner that I had heard about but never been to and apparently he was good at cooking. Sans had told me that he had gotten better at cooking since they came to the surface. I liked listening to Papyrus talk about stuff that he liked to do and he seemed to be happy every time I complimented him.

He talked about how great he was and I agreed with him which made him even more happy. I wasn't lying, he really was great, I thought everyone was great in one way or another. Papyrus did a lot to try and become great but he didn't need to try, he was amazing.

After I talked to Papyrus for a while we decided to say goodbye to each other. I walked back to Toriel's and I helped her clean before going to my room and practiced the piano. I practiced until Frisk got home and we watched TV together and we talked a little.  
It was a nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly why do I always give them sad backstories, oh well I'm not going to stop now.


	4. Play The Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are slowly getting shorter, oh my god.

I hung out with everyone at least once every day or two and learned a lot about them. I liked spending time with them and they seemed to like spending time with me to. They came to the restaurant sometimes and I would talk to them if it wasn't to busy. I learned how to fit all of it into my schedule and I settled into a routine that was easy to stick to.

Sometimes I was able to practice the piano with the sound because Frisk and Toriel would go out for a few hours. I was able to play all of the songs without looking at the sheet music. I had also decided what order I was going to play them in and I felt pretty good about it.

I had told the others about it five days before the actual party and they were excited to go. I didn't tell them that I was going to be playing so they still had a surprise in store for them. The days went by quickly and it wasn't long before the last day before the party came around.

We closed the restaurant that day so we could decorate and get everything we needed. We were all happy with our work after we were done and we were also really tired. I had moved most of the heavier stuff and helped set up some of the decorations as well.

By the time I was able to go home it was late and I couldn't lift my arms more than a few inches. When I got to Toriels I wasn't as tired and I went to my room to finally sleep. I just went over to my bed and flopped onto it before going to sleep within a few minutes.

When I woke up the next day I took a shower and got on some clean clothes before leaving my room. I ate breakfast with Frisk and Toriel before the others came to hang out for a while. They were planning on hanging out until they left to go to the party at the restaurant.

The workers were supposed to get there about an hour early to make sure everything was in order before it started. I would be leaving an hour earlier than the others but it still left plenty of time to hang out. I ended up going for a walk for about half an hour when it was noon and when I got back we had lunch.

Everyone asked me what the restaurant looked like and what kind of music would be played but I wouldn't tell them. I kept telling them that they would have to wait until they got there to find out and they ended up dropping the subject. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw what the restaurant looked like.

I wished that the time for the party would come faster but I knew it wouldn't so I played a video game on my laptop. When it was six-thirty I said goodbye to the others and ran to get to the restaurant. After I got there I changed into my usual work outfit and went through a list of things to check.

After I made sure that everything was ready to go I went into the break room and listened to music on my laptop. I wasn't nervous about the fact that I was going to be playing in front of a bunch of people which was odd. Normally I would be freaking out but I was completely fine, it was odd but I wasn't complaining.

When my boss said that we had ten minutes until the party started I took off my headphones. I quickly checked everything and when I was sure everything was in order the party was about to start. About a minute later the doors were opened and people started coming in and look around.

Both monsters and humans showed up and everyone was busy making sure they were happy. Soon enough the live entertainment started and the guests were either dancing or talking with other guests. About ten minutes after the party started I saw the others walk in someone welcomed them.

I was offering glasses of water to people at the time and I eventually made my way over to them. "Hey."

"ALEX THIS IS A LOVELY PARTY!"

"I hope it is, we spent the whole day yesterday setting it up."

"it is pretty cool."

We talked for another minute before I had to say goodbye to them and continue working. I would see them out of the corner of my eye and I saw that Sans was sitting at a table the whole time. The others would get up and talk to other people sometimes but he stayed at the table.

I decided to talk to him and he didn't seem to be paying a lot of attention so he didn't see me coming. "You know it would probably be more fun to talk to other people."

Sans looked at me and smiled a little, "i don't really feel like talking to other people."

I shrugged and decided to change the subject, "So what do you think of the entertainment?"

"It's not bad but it's kind of boring."

"At least it's not terrible, anyway I have to get back to work, see ya." I left and got lost in the small crowd of people again, I looked at my watch and saw that it was ten minutes to nine. My boss called me over after about five minutes and told me to get ready to play.

I went into the break room to sit down for a minute before going to play, when it was eight fifty-nine I went to the piano on the small stage in the restaurant. After the previous act left the stage I waited until my boss announced the next act. "The next performer will be playing the piano, let's make sure he feels welcome."

Some people started to clap and I walked onto the stage and over to the piano. I sat down and looked at the piano for a second before putting my fingers on the starting keys. I began playing Cold by Jorge Méndez and after playing the first notes peoples heads started to turn.

Soon everyone in the restaurant was looking at me but I hadn't realized, I was to busy playing to notice. When I was done with the first song and I stopped there was silence for a moment before everyone started clapping. After it died down I began playing Nuvole Bianche by Ludovico Einaudi, then River Flows in You by Yiruma.

I still had two more songs to play but everyone was already completely mezmerized by my playing. Of course I only realized it after I was done with the third song, I hadn't even got to the best songs yet. I played Melancholy of Fallen Leaves by Fernando Pereira then played Farewell Life by Nights Amore and Arn Andersson.

When I was done I bowed and walked off the stage, my boss came out and announced that my act was done. There was a chorus of 'aww's from the crowd and my boss laughed a little before introducing the next act.

*Sans' POV*

When we got to the party I sat down at one of the tables, when Alex walked over I would talk to him but other than that I didn't say much. I listened to the entertainment and none of it really got my attention. When Alex came to talk to me again I talked to him for a minute but he couldn't stay long.

When he was gone I went back to sitting quietly at my table and about five minutes later I looked at the time. I saw that there was still about an hour before the party was over and I sighed. I wanted this party to be over so I could go home and go to sleep.

About four or five minutes after that the second group of entertainers was done and I waited for the next one to go on stage. I didn't have very high hopes for the next act but I still waited, apparently the next one was playing piano. I felt like I would fall asleep at any moment but I used all of my will power to keep my eyes open.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a piano start to play and my eyes shot open. The song continued to play and it was a sad song I felt sad but I could tell that the person that was playing it was really skilled. I looked at the stage to see who was playing and I saw Alex playing and I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't take my eyes off him and when he was done with the first song I could move for a several second. Suddenly everyone was clapping and cheering and I did the same. When Alex played the second song it seemed happy at times and other times it was sad.

When he played the second song it was a little happier, his playing was amazing. Everyone was watching him play the whole time but I don't think he knew that, he seemed like he was to focused on his playing. He seemed to suddenly realize it after he was done with the third song.

The fourth song was even more happy, I didn't think that a piano song could make anyone happy by just hearing it but Alex was proving that it could. The fifth song was absolutely amazing, it made me feel like I could do anything. When he was done and he left the stage I felt a little sad, I wanted to hear more of his playing.

*Alex's POV*

After I walked off the stage I started working again and people kept complimenting my playing. I would thank them and smile before moving on and offer other guests whatever I had at the time. I heard some familiar voices some time later and saw the others make their way through the crowd.

I was a little confused as to why they would be trying to get to me but I stayed where I was. Frisk was the first one to reach me and they had a huge smile on their face, then again so did everyone else. When they got to me they all started talking at once and I couldn't make out what any of them were saying.

"Woah I can't listen to all of you talk at once."

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Papyrus looked like he could run a marathon when he said that.

"I didn't know you could play the piano!" Undyne was smiling more than I thought she could.

"I really liked your playing!" Alphys looked even more excited than she did when she was talking about anime.

'I can't believe you didn't tell us you could do that.' Frisk hugged me after signing.

"That was an amazing performance Alex." Toriel looked really proud.

"that was the most amazing thing i have ever heard." Sans had a genuine smile on his face the whole time.

I smiled, "I'm glad you liked it." We talked for a while longer and after the party was over we all walked down the street together. Toriel's house was the closest so we walked there and we all went our separate ways after that. I went to sleep soon after we got home and I was smiling when I went to sleep.

The next day I woke up and I had to go to the restaurant to help clean up. I said goodbye to Frisk and Toriel before heading out and the cleaning was done after about two hours. I got some things that Toriel needed at the house on my way and when I got back I played with Frisk.

Everyone asked to hang out and we decided to all go shopping at the mall in town. We left when it was about three and we went to a lot of different stores. I didn't get a lot of stuff but the others got a fare amount of stuff, Papyrus had drive back to his house to drop off all of our stuff because there was so much of it.

After he got back we decided to go see a movie at a nearby movie theater. We walked to the theater and saw a movie that we had all wanted to see. When it was done we all walked out of the movie theater and we were headed to the mall so everyone could get their cars.

When we got back home we were all happy, it was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something planned for the next chapter, it might be the last one.


	5. Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do things a little differently for this chapter, there's a part where it switches to second person so be warned. That's not the only new thing I'm doing but I'll let that be a surprise. Oh there's a part where Sans is talking but not all of it is lower case letter, by the time I realized I decided that I was to lazy to fix it.

About a week later I met Rick at a coffee shop, I ordered some tea and he ordered a black coffee. We talked about what happened since the last time we saw each other a year ago. His wife and kids were doing well, his son Will was eleven years old and he was doing well in school. His daughter May was ten and she had a lot of friends, she had friends over all the time.

I had met his family when he was taking care of me after my family died. I hadn't seen them in about a year but I would like to see them again, after all they were my second family. I told Rick about school and meeting Frisk and Toriel, than I told him about Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys.

After I finished telling him about what happened he seemed a little happy. "I'm going to have to thank them for taking you in. You could have stayed with us but I know that you forget about things like that when something major happens."

"Yeah I didn't even think about that." We both laughed and after we stopped we talked for another half hour before saying goodbye to each other. I went to a book shop and got a few books to read and headed back to Toriel's. I walked in and Frisk was watching TV while they were doing their homework.

When they saw me walk in they looked up and waved before getting back to work again. I went to my room and put the books on the dresser than grabbed one that I wanted to read and went to the living room. I sat down and started reading, after a few minutes I saw that Frisk was having trouble with a problem.

"Do you want help Frisk?" They nodded and I got up to see what they needed help with, it was a math problem. I saw that it was one of those problems that includes useless information. I grabbed a pencil and crossed out a few sentences, "Focus on what these sentences are saying, the ones that I crossed out are why your confused."

They read the problem and solved it than looked at me and smiled, 'Thanks!' I nodded and smiled before getting up and sitting in the couch and kept reading my book. Frisk asked for help on a few more problems from time to time and I helped them.

Toriel had been at the store to buy a few things and she got back after Frisk finished their homework. I helped her bring everything inside and put it away and decide what to have for dinner. I got out of the kitchen so she could make dinner without me getting in her way.

I may be good at playing piano but cooking was not one of my skills, I would probably burn down the house. I watched a show with Frisk while Toriel cooked and when she was done we got got up and got some food. We watched the show together and after I was done eating I went to bed.

The next day I got a call from Rick and he told me that he found a box of stuff that was mine. I asked him why he found it now and he said that he was finally cleaning out the garage. I called a taxi and had them drive to Rick's house so I could pick up the box.  
When I knocked on the door his wife Laura answered the door and her face lit up when she saw me. "Alex! It's been so long since I last saw you, how are you doing?!"

"I'm doing well, Rick told me he found a box that belonged to me." Laura let me inside and I heard the kids laughing in the other room. Laura went to find the box and the kids came into the room to see who had come into the house. When they saw me they looked like they had walked into a candy shop.

"Alex!" They both ran over to me and hugged me, I hugged them back and after a minute Laura came back with the box. She smiled when she saw her kids hugging me and when they saw her they let go. She handed me the box and her kids held onto her hands while they stared at me.

"So are you going to stay for a while or are you going to leave?"

"I have things I need to do but I'll see you guys again soon." She smiled and hugged me.

"You better come see us again soon." I smiled and said goodbye before walking out the door and going to the taxi that was waiting for me outside. I asked to driver to drop me off at Toriel's and once we got there they stopped in front of the house. I paid them and they drove off, I walked into the house and went to my room.

Toriel and Frisk were gone so I had the house to myself for a few hours. I opened the box and looked at the things inside, the things inside used to belong to my mother and father. After they died they were given to me, I guess I never looked in this box after they died.

I put the box at the top of the closet and pulled out my laptop so I could listen to some music. When Frisk and Toriel got back I said hi and helped Toriel clean the house a little. We had lunch and after that we went shopping so Frisk could get some new clothes.

After Frisk got some new outfits Toriel got a few things that she needed and by the time we were done it was time for dinner. Toriel made dinner and I read my book while Frisk played a video game. When it was around ten I took a shower and went to bed for the night.

About a week later I was going through some of my stuff and I accidentally knocked the box off my dresser. The things inside were scattered everywhere so I started picking them up. I saw some of the papers that had fallen out and I stopped when I saw some of the words written on them.

I looked through more of the papers and my mind seemed to be going a hundred miles an hour while I read them. I eventually put the papers away when Toriel called to me from the living room. I went out to see what she wanted and she asked me if I wanted to go to the mall and hang out with everyone.

I said yes and we were out the door in about five minutes, I figured that this would help calm me down. When we got to the park the others were waiting for us I smiled and waved like usual and Sans seemed suspicious. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew that I was troubled by something or more specifically the papers I had seen.

*Sans' POV*

When Papyrus told me that everyone was going to go to the park I didn't really want to go. However I ended up going because I didn't have anything else to do and found myself standing near the park entrance, waiting for everyone to get there. The last ones to arrive were Frisk and Toriel and Alex was walking behind them, he always seemed to walk behind everyone else.

Alex smiled and waved like he always did but he seemed a little off. I didn't know why he seemed troubled by something, it was hard to tell but it was still there. He seemed to realize that I knew something was up because he looked at me for a split second. Mettaton and Asgore were there and they said hi to Alex and Alex introduced himself.

Sans could tell that they both liked Alex, it seemed like everyone got along with Alex. Mettaton and Asgore had to leave after about ten minutes because they were both busy but at least they had met Alex.

*Alex's POV*

After we all met up we found a place to hang out and Frisk started playing with Papyrus and Undyne. I started talking to Sans and Alphys while Toriel kept an eye on Frisk so they wouldn't run off to far. About half an hour after we got there I heard a voice behind me saying my name, "Alex?"

I turned around and after seeing who was talking I stood up, "Laura?" She smiled and I smiled back at her, the kids and Rick weren't that far behind and I walked over to them but the kids beat me. They both ran over to me and halfway between them and the others they hugged me.

I laughed a little and they let go of me and smiled at me and grabbed my hands. I walked over to Laura and Rick and they both said hi, soon after I remembered the others. I looked behind me and they seemed to have all gotten curious as to why I was talking to them.

I introduced them to Laura and Rick as well as the kids and they all smiled and said hi. Rick seemed to have realized who they were and he walked over to Toriel who had stood up by that time. "So your the one that took Alex in?"

Toriel nodded and Rick smiled and held out his hand, "Thanks for taking care of him."

Toriel smiled and shook his hand, "There is no need to thank me, Alex is a very nice young man."

"Man don't I know it, he's one of the nicest kids I've ever met. He's helpful, well behaved, remembers his manners, and he's got a few talents as well."

I called to him over my shoulder, "The comment about me being well behaved is questionable."

"The only times your not is when people are being rude or down right mean."

"True." I turned back to Laura and kept talking to her and Rick thanked Toriel once again and excused himself before walking back over. Laura and the kids went to play and I gave Rick a serious look, "I need to talk to you."

He knew that it was important so we walked away from the others and started talking when we were definitely out of ear shot. I told Rick about what I saw on the papers in the box and he was a little shocked. His shock quickly turned to curiosity and Rick seemed to think about what I had told him for a minute.

"Can you give the papers to me so I can look them over?" I nodded and when we went back over to the others we acted like nothing was wrong. Rick was telling stories about me from before they had known me but he didn't mention my parents. I had told him before that they didn't know about my parents and he didn't like telling people secrets that you didn't want others to know.

We left the park around the same time and Rick took me aside and told me to meet him at the coffee shop we had met at before. I could give him the papers there and I agreed to meet him there before leaving with the others. When we got back to Toriel's I put the papers in a yellow envelope so I could give them to Rick tomorrow.

The next day I went to the coffee shop and gave Rick the papers and he looked through them while I drank my tea. When he was done he put them down and he had a solemn look on his face. He asked if he could give the papers to someone else to look at and I told him he could.

Not long after that we both left and I went to Toriel's and once again acted like nothing was wrong. Three days later I got a call from Rick when I was walking home from work and he seemed slightly frantic. "Alex it's Evens! We looked over the papers and found out that it was Even's, you need to get home, wait for me to get there!"

"Wait Rick what's going on! I don't-" I was cut off when a gun went off behind me and I looked down, sure enough I was hit by the bullet. I fell to the ground and dropped my phone, I could hear Rick yelling and asking what happened. I heard laughing from behind me and someone walked in front of me, I looked up to see who it was.

I was shocked to see that face here and holding the gun that had been used to shoot me. He smiled down at me and he pointed the gun at me, he was about to pull the trigger when he heard sirens that weren't that far away. He frowned and ran off about a minute before the police cars got there.

The officers saw me and one of them ran over to see if I was still alive, he told his partner to radio for an ambulance. I blacked out before the ambulance got there.

*Sans' POV*

Papyrus and I were sitting at home watching TV when the phone rang, Papyrus went to see who was calling. Papyrus answered the call and a few seconds later he ran back into the room with a panicked look on his face. "TORIEL JUST CALLED, ALEX HAS BEEN SHOT!"

I stood up faster than I have ever stood up before and Papyrus grabbed his keys and we both ran to the car. We jumped in and Papyrus told me to to call Undyne and Alphys to see if they knew about Alex. I dialed their number and Undyne picked up the phone, "Yeah?"

Based on ho calm she seemed I was guessing that she didn't know about Alex. "undyne, alex has been shot! papyrus and i are on the way to the hospital, do you want us to pick you up?"

"What?! Alphys Alex has been shot!" I could hear Alphys in the background and she sounded hysterical. "Sans come and get us as soon as you can!" She hung up and I told Papyrus to head for Undyne's house and we got there within two minutes. They ran outside and got in the back, Papyrus drove to the hospital and we met Toriel and Frisk in the lobby.

Toriel said that the doctors were still working on Alex so we couldn't see him yet. We waited for the doctor or one of the nurses and after about ten minutes a nurse came and found us. "Do all of you know Alex?" Toriel asked what happened to his and the nurse looked sad.

"Alex was shot on the street, the police got there quickly because he was on the phone when he was shot. The person that was talking to him was a police officer and when he heard a gun go off he had someone find him."

"Who was on the phone with him?" Toriel looked incredibly concerned.

"That would be me." We all turned toward the voice and saw Rick standing there.

"you were on the phone with alex?"

He nodded, "I had something urgent to tell Alex and I called him. After I heard the gun go off I asked if he was okay and he didn't answer. I was at the police station at the time so I got on my radio and told the nearest unit to check on him."

No one could move for a minute and I was the first one to move, I walked over to Rick and lead him away from the others. He seemed confused but he walked with me and when I was sure that the others couldn't hear us I looked at him. "what did you call alex about?"

"I can't tell you."

"look i know that alex's family was killed, if it had something to do with that i want to know."

Rick was a little shocked but he steeled himself and nodded, "We found out who killed them. I called Alex to warn him because when I sent officers to the criminals house they found evidence that suggested that he was going after Alex. The criminal wasn't there so I was worried, I told Alex to go home as soon as he could and to wait for me."

I thought about what he said and he waited for me to respond, "so you think that the person who shot alex was the person your looking for?"

"I'm positive." I nodded and after a minute we went back over to the others and they seemed confused but they didn't have time to ask what we had talked about. Another nurse walked over to us and said that we could go see Alex and we all quickly walked to his room.

When we walked in we saw Alex laying in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm. He had a mask that covered his nose and mouth and a heart monitor showed his vital signs on a monitor. He wasn't awake so we were all quiet and we sat down in chairs and stayed silent.

Some time later Alex woke up and he sat up like he hadn't been shot and was in pain.

*Alex's POV*

When I woke up I felt awful but when I saw the others so I sat up and acted like I was okay. It didn't hurt as badly as it could have because I was used to pain by now but it still hurt a little. Everyone seemed relieved that I had woken up and Rick looked serious.

After talking to the others for a bit a nurse walked in and said that they had to leave. Rick showed the nurse his badge and said that he wanted to ask me a few questions. The others left but Rick stayed and he sat in the chair closest to my bed. "What happened?"

"After you called me and I was shot I heard laughing behind me and I saw Evens. He was about to shoot me again but he heard the sirens from the police cars and he ran off."

Rick looked angry but he controlled himself, "Thanks for telling me. You should get some rest, I'll send some officers over to guard your door in case Evens comes around again. I'll keep watch until they get here."

Rick left the room after that and I went back to sleep, I was tired so it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. The next time I saw Rick he told me that had caught Evens so the chief of police said that I didn't need police protection anymore. Rick said that he would visit everyday and after he left I went back to sleep.

*Second person*

Later than night, when Alex was asleep, a strange man came into the hospital. The man didn't stop at the front desk and the lady that was working at the time found it odd. She watched him and just as he was walking in front of her she thought she saw a gun.

She quickly got up from her sat and tried to stop the man but he ran off and she made an announcement that a man was carrying a gun. She gave a description and while she did that the man headed toward Alex's room. When he got there Alex was asleep and the man took out his gun and shot him while he was asleep.

Alex was alive for about a minute before he died and by that time the man was gone. The police had been called and the man was caught outside of the hospital. Doctors and nurses headed toward where the gunshot was heard but they were to late, Alex was dead.

Rick had been called and he drove in his police car toward the hospital. When he got there he ran straight for Alex's room and when he got there he saw Alex lying on his bed. If there hadn't been so much blood it would have looked like he was just asleep.

With a heavy heart Rick called all of Alex's friends as well as his boss at work and told them what happened to him. At the time Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys were at Toriel's house because Mettaton and Asgore had come to visit. Toriel had decided to give Asgore a second chance so he was there to say hello.

When Toriel got the call she burst into tears and told the others what had happened. Everyone started crying and even though Asgore and Mettaton didn't know him as well they were crying too. After everyone went home they were all sad and their hearts were heavy with grief over their friends death.

Alex's death was announced at his old college and all of the monsters as well as several humans were saddened by his death as well. They all had to leave class due to the shock and the teachers were sad as well. Frisk told monster kid and they cried and so did his parents, Frisk hugged them when they started crying.

Alex's boss at the restaurant told the rest of the employees about Alex and they were all sad too. They all knew Alex fairly well and they had all been there when he had played the piano. There were so many people affected by his death that it seemed like a cloud of sadness had covered the whole city.

The funeral was held a week later and the building was full of monsters and humans that were crying. Before the actual service began people went up to his coffin to see him one last time. They all thought that his face looked peaceful, some of them thought that he was just sleeping before remembering that he really was gone.

When people were going up to the stand to talk about Alex people told storied about how Alex had helped them. Rick as the second to last person to go to the stand and talk, Sans and the others were crying to much to say anything.

Rick looked at everyone in the room before he started talking, "Wow, Alex knew a lot of people. Well I'll say this right now, Alex is a pretty modest kid, he would just say that helping so many people wasn't anything special. No matter what happened to him he would help people, his parents would have been proud.

Now his parents are what I came up here to talk about, I'm sure that a lot of you don't know anything about his parents. You see five years ago Alex's parents died in a car crash, his little brother and sister also died, he was the only survivor. My wife and I took him in after they died and I was surprised at how he reacted to his families death.

After he found out that they were killed on purpose he just wanted to know why someone killed them. He had protected people from bullies and the like before that but after that he protected even more people. After monsters showed up he basically became a teenage, modern day Batman.

Of course Alex had been through some tough times but you'd never guess it. He was always happy and he never complained about anything, he didn't want people to worry about him. He helped a lot of people and I'm glad I knew him, I'm sure you were all glad that you knew him to."

After that Rick went back to his seat and a man asked if there was anyone else that wanted to speak. Sans had stopped crying and he stood up and went to the stand. He took a deep breath before speaking, "I'll start off by saying that I actually knew about Alex's parents.

Honestly I still can't believe that he went through that, I always thought that his parents just lived far away before he told me that. Now since everyones been telling stories about how Alex has helped them I'll tell one too. So I have depression and when I first met Alex I had pretty much hit rock bottom.

However Alex being who he is he made me feel a little less depressed. As time went on he helped with my depression and made it so that I went from rock bottom to the top of the world. Thanks to him I look forward to tomorrow, I look forward to life.

So I'll say this, if there is an afterlife I'm sure Alex is going to have one hell of a reception. He'd deserve it after everything he's done." Sans walked back to his seat and the funeral continued. Sans had been the last person to speak and Alex was buried next to the rest of his family.

It rained when he was being buried and it rained the next day as well, it seemed like the sky reflected their moods. Sans and the others visited once every week for the first two months since Alex died. After that they visited every month, Sans would visit him more often than the others and he would talk to Alex all of the time.

When they all got old and died decades later they all thought about Alex on their death beds. When they died Alex was there waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you might hate me right now but I'd like to know what you all thought. If you want to post in the comment section I will read your comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Alex? Let's find out.


End file.
